


Golden Wolf

by PAPI_JEON



Series: Stags And Wolves [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arya, Alpha Daenerys, Alpha Jamie, Alpha Joffrey, Alpha Ned, Alpha Ramsay, Alpha Robb, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Boypussy, Crossdressing, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Forced Marriage, Iron Throne - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Cersei, Omega Jon, Omega Loras, Omega Margaery, Omega Sansa, Omega Theon, Physical Abuse, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, alpha tommen, omega Bran, omega Rickon, seven kingdoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPI_JEON/pseuds/PAPI_JEON
Summary: Sansa Stark was never meant to be Joffrey’s wife, it was another Stark who married him instead.This is the story of how Bran Stark became the queen of the seven kingdoms and tamed the beast that is Joffrey Baratheon.
Relationships: Bran Stark/Joffrey Baratheon, Cersei Lannister/Robert Baratheon, Daenerys Targaryen/Margaery Tyrell, Jamie Lannister/Cersei Lannister, Margaery Tyrell/Renly Baratheon, Margaery Tyrell/Tommen Baratheon, Ned Stark/Catelyn Tully Stark, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy, Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Robb Stark/Jon Snow, Sansa Stark/Arya Stark, Sansa Stark/Joffrey Baratheon, Tommen Baratheon/Rickon Stark
Series: Stags And Wolves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564564
Comments: 27
Kudos: 229





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First GoT story, enjoy!

* * *

* * *

Bran Stark looked down in amazement at the northern kingdom.

It was amazing! He could see everything from here, including the arrival of the royal family.

The little omega turned around and began climbing down where his mother and Maester Luwon was waiting for him. “I saw the king!” The little omega exclaimed, excitement lacing his voice.

“How many times have I told you not to climb?” Catelyn Stark scolded her second youngest child.

“I saw the king” the little princess reapeted and stood in front and of his mother.

“I want you to promise me no more climbing” Catelyn slightly bent down so she was at his level. The little omega looked down at his feet and then back at his mother. “I promise”

“Now you know what?” She said. “What?” “You always look at your feet before you lie” the little omega grinned and hummed. “Run and find your father, tell him the king is close” Bran smiled and turned around to go find Lord Stark.

Catelyn sighed and shook her head, looking at Maester Luwin. “What am I going to do with him?, he’ should get his first monthly bleeding soon which means we have to start preparing him for marriage and motherhood” The old man looked at the lady of north and then gave her the answer she craved.

“Do not worry m’lady, Brandon is quite a beauty, wild but a beauty none the less, it won’t be hard to find him a fine husband” Lady Stark smiled at the old man. “I hope your right”

* * *

Everyone in Winterfell gatherd around the Stark family as they waited for the king of the seven kingdoms to arrive. 

“Where’s Arya?” Catelyn whispered and looked at her oldest daughter, the red haired girl just shrugged her shoulders. 

The said little alpha decided to came forward just a second before the king’s horses came to a halt. 

Everyone kneeled as the king climbed down his horse and took heavy steps towards them. 

Ned could feel the man’s intense gaze on him so he looked up, the said man gestures for him to stand up with his hand. 

He stood up and looked at his old friend. “Your grace” 

“You got fat” Robert said. Ned quirked an eyebrow and gestured to his round belly. 

Both alphas laughed and hugged each other before pulling away, Robert giving his attention that Lady Stark. “Cat” he pulled the poor woman into a hug. 

“Your grace” she mumbled against his neck. 

Then it was time for the queen to make an appearance as she stepped out of the carriage. 

Robert didn’t pay her any mind and turned his attention to the Stark children instead. “What do we have here?, you must be Robb” the heir to Winterfell nodded and shook the king’s hand.

Then Robert turned his attention to the red head who stood next to her brother. “Ay, you’re a pretty one” 

The simple compliment made the poor girl blush crimson. 

And least but not least, It was Bran Starks turn. 

Robert stared in wonder at the small omega in front of him. 

“You’re a beauty, aren’t you?, even more than your sister” Bran blushed and bit his lip while looking down st the ground. “T-thank you, your grace”

And Robert was certainly not the only one who was mesmerized by his beauty. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royal family has finally arrived at Winterfell and the nightmare begins.

* * *

Bran Stark could feel an intense gaze on him, he already felt uncomfortable with King Robert’s compliment about his beauty, but now he had another person gloating at him. 

Bran felt trapped, and in all honesty he didn’t really want to know who the person was, but regardless of his fears, he decided to look up. 

Icy blue eyes met with chocolate brown oneS./p>

The little lady felt his breath hitch and his blood ran cold as his eyes met the ones of his predators, he was handsome, but also scary. His gaze made something in Bran snap. 

The blonde alpha stared at him like he was the sweetest dessert in all seven kingdoms. 

All of a sudden his body started feeling strange, a weird heat took over his whole body, an electric shook ran up and down his spine and his stomach started cramping, and a cold sweat started breaking on his forehead. 

“Bran, are you alright?” Jon asked. Bran swallowed back the pained whimper stuck in his throat and then turned his attention to his adoptive sibling. 

“Y-yes, do not worry Jon, I’m fine j-just tired” 

Jon looked at him, not quite believing him but then nodded, which Bran was grateful for. 

“All right, go and rest, I’ll tell father and Lady Stark that you’re not feeling quite well” 

Bran nodded as Jon ruffled his hair and then pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“Thank you Jon” 

* * *

Joffrey Baratheon smirked as he watched the small beauty walk away from the rest of them. 

His parents were busy chatting with the Starks, but he wasn’t listening to their conversation.

His full attention was on the beauty by the name Bran Stark. He was beautiful, even more so than Sansa Stark. 

At first he was about to court Sansa but now that he has seen Bran... everything changes things. 

To put put it in other words, he no longer had any desire to make the red-head his queen, he much rather crown the pretty, petite brunette. 

It was decided, he knew what he wanted, he wants Bran Stark to become his wife, his queen, and the mother of his children. 

He wanted to make Bran his, and nothing will stop him from doing so.

* * *

“What is it Joffrey?, I’m quite busy” Robert said, not even looking at his heir. Joffrey rolled his eyes and then cleared his throat before he spoke.

”I want you to talk to Ned Stark about a marriage with Bran” 

Robert stopped sipping his wine and looked at his son. 

“So you’ve also noticed?” This time Joffrey rolled his eyes freely. 

“Of course I’ve noticed, I am not an idiot, he’s a beauty and quite a rare one at that , and I want him” 

Robert was quiet for a while and then sighed.

”I’ll see what I can do”

* * *

The feast was going quite well so far, the night was still young, which means anything could happen the next few hours.

But so far so good.

Both the Baratheon and Stark children were doing different things. Rickon was sitting in Catelyn’s lap, Tommen was chattting with Myrcella, Jon and Robb were flirting but to the others it looked like they were having a normal conversation (their relationship is still secret) Arya was playing with her food and Sansa was sipping wine while chatting with Jeyne, occasionally blushing from Prince Joffrey’s stares, who she thought were directed at her. 

But of course they weren’t, Bran knew that those states were meant for him, and it made him want to vomit. 

“Arya!” Sansa all of a sudden yelled, Arya had thrown a pice of meat at her cheek which was now laying on her chest, ruining her dress. 

The others started lauging while Jon pinched her ear and told the little alpha to apologize, which she did but not without rolling her eyes.

The people continued to dance, talk and drink until King Robert stood up from his throne and clinked his glass to get everyone’s attention. The room fell silent as the people looked at their king.

”I have an announcement, I have decided to bound the Stark’s and Baratheon’s not only by friendship but also by blood”

Everyone stayed silent, waiting for the king to continue. 

“I decided to arrange a marriage for my heir Joffrey Baratheon with Brandon Stark,” 

Bran’s blood ran cold, his heart thumping against his chest. 

“No!” Sansa stood up from her seat and exclaimed. “Sansa calm down” Catelyn put a hand on her shoulder, but the girl ignored her and began sobbing. 

“Robert you can’t do this” Cersei hissed. “My king please, he’s far too young for this” Ned pleaded. 

“Silence!, I’ve made my decision Brandon Stark is the bethroted of Joffrey Baratheon!, they won’t get married until Bran has gotten his first monthly bleeding, do you accept this Ned?” 

Ned felt his heart break from the look Bran was giving him, but he could not refuse the king’s wishes. 

“Yes, your grace, as you wish” 

Bran stood up and ran away, going to his bedchamber and crying himself to sleep.

* * *

Bran woke up with the same cramps in his stomach but this time much worse. 

He pulled the covers off of his body and gasped at the sight of blood staining the sheets. 

“No, no, please gods don’t do this to me!” 

But it was too late. Bran has just gotten his first monthly bleeding.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran has gotten his first monthly bleeding and discovers queen Cersei's secret.

Bran sobbed loudly and pulled his legs up to his chest, fat tears running down his smooth cheeks and shining in his big, beautiful brown eyes. 

This can’t be happening! 

Why were the gods punishing him? Was it because he was not a good omega? Because he liked to climb, play in the dirt and play with alphas instead of omegas? If that’s the case then he’ll change. 

He’ll start dressing in pretty dresses, learn how to cook, learn how to nurture pups and how to be a good wife. Anyone’s wife but not his! 

He’ll even let his hair grow so that the other omegas can braid his hair! 

Unfortunately it wasn’t that simply, no amount of submissive and lady-like manners will get him out of this. This was his nature, he was born like this. Born to be a pretty omega who’ll follow his alphas every command. 

He didn’t want this! 

He didn’t want to be some pathetic, cock-hungry omega who popped out children once a year! 

He wanted adventure, and excitement and freedom! Gods yes!, freedom was something he wanted the most. To be able to ride off into the darkness of the night and never look back. 

But that was simply a childish dream that’ll never come true. He was an adult now and the blood dripping steadily between his legs proved it. 

The thought made him scowl. Here he was with his first blood and his future husband still looks like a small child, he looks more like an omega than Bran himself. The only thing that’s missing is the breasts and the cunt. 

‘He probably hasn’t even popped his first knot yet' 

His bitter thoughts were cut off by the shredding pain in his abdomen. It was so intense that it felt like his womb was tearing itself apart inside of him.   
He didn’t know what to do so he got up on shaky legs and made his way out of his bedchamber. 

‘I hope mother is here’ he though to himself as he walked down the dark corridors of the castle. It was still early in the morning so everyone was probably still asleep.

His suspicions were correct. Both father and mother were asleep when he quietly slipped into their bedchamber. “Mother” he whispered quietly, Catelyn only stirred in her sleep but didn’t wake up. "Mother” he whispered once again and shook the older omega gently. 

Catelyn was confused when she saw her child kneeling beside her. “Bran what are you doing here?, it’s too soon to wake up” she whispered quietly so she wouldn’t wake up her husband who was sleeping next to her. 

Bran bit his lip and looked down at his lap.”I need your help”   
Catelyn waited for him to continue But he kept looking down,refusing to met her gaze.

With a sigh she glanced down at his lap, her eyes widening with surprise. Her poor child was covered in blood, his gown, his legs even his hands were stained with blood.   
If she didn’t know any better she would’ve thought he’d killed someone. 

“Oh Bran, it’s alright” she said and got out of bed, grabbing his hand and leading him out of the bedchamber. 

-

“You’ll put this in you’re underwear and tell me when it’s soaked with blood, and I’ll give you a new one do you understand?” Catelyn asked. 

Bran nodded and took the white cloth from her. He went to his bedchamber and did as his mother told him, after cleaning himself up and noticing his furs were now clean of course. 

He’d heard from Sansa that sitting still would make the pain worse so he’d decided he would climb. It was a bit of a challenge to sneak away from everyone, especially his mother but he did it.

He climbed up the walls and stopped when he reached a window. Inside was the queen and her twin brother, thrusting in and out from behind her.   
A gasp left his mouth and the queen noticed. 

“Stop, Jamie stop!” The king slayer stopped and pulled out from within his sister, standing up and looking directly at Bran. “He’s seen us, push him!” 

“He’s Joffrey’s betrothed, he can die or become infertile from the fall!” The alpha tried to reason with his sister. “It’s better that way, he doesn’t deserve to be my son’s wife!” Cersei growled. “He’s not even biologically yours!” 

“Just push him!”

Jaime sighed and made his way to where Bran stood frozen from fear and shook. 

“The things I do for love” and then he pushed him.


End file.
